


Library

by lferion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Libraries, for a birthday, mansion-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday fic for Amproof. Inspired partly because Kris has said he got lost in the mansion more than once.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/gifts).



> Written as a birthday fic for Amproof. Inspired partly because Kris has said he got lost in the mansion more than once.

The mansion had a library. (Of _course_ the mansion had a library, Kris thought, lost. It had everything _else_.) It wasn't large, and the shelves were filled with books-by-the-yard, strangely random, but it had the advantage of an internet port, and was usually just down the hall from their room. Adam had promptly installed his desktop on the library table.

It was quiet (and Kris needed quiet,) smelled of books (always nice,) and was a refuge from chaos, in true library fashion, however odd the selection of reading matter.

And if Adam was there too, well, so much the better.


End file.
